


Isipho

by Pengi



Series: Isipho [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Arranged Marriage, Guess who watches too many Historic TV shows, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: King T'Chaka seeks an alliance with the Jabari and arranges a marriage between his daughter Shuri and M'Baku, leader of the Jabari tribe. He sends his son, Prince T'Challa, to negotiate the terms.





	Isipho

"You're going to sell me like a bag of grain? Am I just a bargaining chip for you?"

"Shuri, don't talk to your father like that!" Queen Ramonda was not happy about it either but she had to obey her husband and king.

"The wedding won't take place until you're of age. By that time you will come to terms with my decision."

"I won't!"

"You will have to. You're a princess, it's your duty." It was T'Chaka's final word on that matter.

T'Chaka loved his daughter, his pride and joy. If he was a simple farmer he never would've forced her into marriage, but he was a king. He must think of his country first. If he has to be a bad father in order to be a good king, so be it.

***

"This is a huge step for all of Wakanda. Now more than ever we need to be united. I know that you will do right by your country. I'm counting on you, son. The negotiations with Jabari must succeed."

"I won't let you down, Baba." T'Challa was leaving with a heavy heart. He didn't want to lose his sister. The thought of Shuri marrying someone she didn't know, didn't love, didn't choose, hurt him to the core. But he was a loyal son and if King T'Chaka thought they needed a political marriage to strengthen their alliance with the Jabari, he will do all he can to make that happen.

"As her dowry I'm prepared to give lands on the River bank and as much vibranium as they want. In exchange Jabari must pledge loyalty to the king of Wakanda. We might need their army one day. And I want you to make sure that Lord M'Baku signs the contract. It will be a few years still until Shuri is old enough to marry. I don't want him to change his mind."

"Understood, my king."

***

"I don't want some child bride," complained M'Baku bitterly.

"I know, brother. I don't like the idea of you marrying some stranger either. But our mother dreamt of Jabari finally uniting with other tribes of Wakanda. And you marrying king T'Chaka's daughter will secure that union. Mother would've been be so proud of you."

His brother's words made M'Baku feel a bit better.

"Our mother's dream is the only reason I agreed to this."

Prince T'Challa will arrive tomorrow. The first member of the Royal family to visit Jabari land in centuries.

"I could never do that," confessed his brother. "Tie myself to some stranger."

"You'll never have to. I will make sure that you only marry for love." M'Baku wanted his brother to be happy. At least one of them should be.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Who will ever love me enough to marry me?" he joked.

"Don't say that. If you weren't my brother I would've married you in a heart beat." M'Baku meant what he said. In spite of what other people thought, his brother was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

"Why, I'm flattered but you can do better than me."

"No, I would've gladly given my arm for my future spouse to be like you."

"Small and annoying?" he teased.

"Strong and smart. And loving." For he knew that no living soul loved him more than his brother did.

"I'm sure she will love you. How could she not. You're the best man I know."

M'Baku hugged his brother and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, Isipho."

***

T'Challa heard that M'Baku has a brother but he didn't know his name or anything about him. The Jabari were not the most talkative types but this level of secrecy was unusual even for them.

He understood the reason they kept M'Baku's brother a secret when he saw the man. At M'Baku's right hand stood his brother. Short stature and blond hair. White. He looked unusual in traditional Jabari clothes.

"Welcome, Prince T'Challa," said M'Baku. He noticed that T'Challa was looking not at him but rather at his brother. He dared the prince to say anything against Isipho.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Lord M'baku." T'Challa was captivated by the blue eyes that looked at him with curiosity. "It's an honor to be here in your court."

"Enough with the etiquette. Let's get to business."

"As you wish."

They went from the throne room to a smaller cabinet, just the two of them.

"So that's your brother?" he asked, then cursed at himself for being so straightforward.

"Yes. Is it a problem to you?" How dare this princeling came to his house and say anything against the most important person in M'Baku's life.

"No, not a problem. Never. I just never thought I'll see someone like him here."

Well, that was not a good start. The negotiation was doomed at least for today so they decided to call for an early dinner instead.

And here, on that dinner, T'Challa finally learned the name of the man who caught his eye. Isipho.

But that knowledge came with unease the more he observed M'Baku and his brother. They were close. That was obvious. Maybe even too close. If T'Challa didn't know they were brothers he would've thought that Isipho was M'Baku's lover. For the way they looked at each other was more intimate than anything he himself had with Shuri.

And he definitely never touched his sister like that. Like he wanted his hand to slid lower, get closer. Hm... Were M'Baku and Isipho always like that? Or was it a show just for him? But no, they were too comfortable with each other for it to be anything but natural.

He was unsure of what to think for now. But one thing was clear. The negotiations won't be easy.

***

After the dinner Isipho approached him.

"I don't know what happened there but my brother looked gloomy after your meeting. I hope that everything is fine? He did't scare you into escaping the negotiations?"

"No, he might be a bit intimidating, but I'm not so easily scared."

"Good. I still feel like I should apologize for him."

"Don't. If anything the tension between us was my fault."

"Oh?"

"I asked about you. And I guess M'Baku got a bit protective."

Isipho smiled. And what a beautiful smile it was.

"He is protective of me. But do you know that I am, in fact, the big brother? However strange that may sound with how huge compared to me M'Baku is. Our parents always wanted to have kids, they tried for years but gods refused them. Then mother found me. I was no older than two. Scrawny, pale little thing. But she took me in, raised me as her own. That's where my name comes from. Gift. She always called me her 'gift from the gods'. She believed that in finding me their fate was changed. And few years later gods blessed them with another child. When M'Baku was born I expected him to look like me. I don't know why, I was only five years old, I thought that all babies are born white and only gain their color with their good and brave deeds. But then I saw my newborn brother and realized that I'm just different. But our parents loved us the same. And I was so proud to be the big brother to M'Baku. He was adorable as a child. But don't you dare say that to him, he'll be absolutely furious." He winked at T'Challa. "Specially if he finds out I told you how big his cheeks were, like a hamster, you could even see them from the back."

"No way I'm getting that image out of my head!" T'Challa laughed at the image and at Isipho's impersonation of a hamster with his cheeks puffed and hands accenting their roundness.

"We were both a bit chubby as kids, but when M'Baku started to gain height and muscle I stayed pretty much the same. Got slimmer though. But only because M'Baku insisted we train everyday. He's ruthless. All his friends got tired of being beaten every single time and stopped sparring with him but as his brother I couldn't refuse. So, all the moves he has today he practiced on me." 

"Ouch," T'Challa winced in sympathy.

"Ouch, yeah. Sometimes I was more blue and purple than white. Mother yelled at us the first time she saw my bruises. But I didn't want to stop our training so I had to get better. Probably the biggest secret of the Jabari is that I'm their most skilled warrior. I had to be, for my brothers sake. I also had to go away long time ago." His voice became more serious. "I know that. I'm a stranger here. Despite all the love our parents had for me I'm still an outsider. I thought of leaving when I was old enough. I planned to make my way to Nairobi and try to find any information about my birth parents. Who they were, where they came from. But when I was 17 our father died. I couldn't leave mother, she needed both her boys by her side. Then, three years ago, when she joined him in the afterlife, it was my time to leave. M'Baku was old enough and strong enough to be the leader of his people. He didn't need me. The Jabari never needed me. But when I told M'Baku about my plans he screamed at me for 30 minutes. It was terrifying and heartwarming. He asked me to stay. And I could never say no to him. But soon he will take a wife and have his own family. He won't need me anymore."

He took a deep breath and continued. "There's a reason why I told you all this. You have access to technology and information I don't have. I want your help in finding something, anything about my birth parents. The only thing I have of them is a couple of pictures found in a book near the place where mother found me. I still have them. Perhaps they will help in your search. I want to visit the place where I was born. I might have some relatives there. And maybe I will stay with them, build a new life for myself."

There. He laid his heart bare and hoped that Prince T'Challa won't betray his trust.

"Your brother will miss you." T'Challa knew that he would miss Shuri when she's gone.

"I will miss him too. But as I said, I'm not needed here."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I'm different. In more ways than one. And I always felt like my fate lays elsewhere."

There was another reason why he wanted to leave. One he barely even admitted to himself.

"I will do the best I can," T'Challa smiled. "Meaning I will ask Shuri. She's a genius."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Hey now, I don't call you that, don't I? So please just call me T'Challa."

"Thank you, T'Challa," he said and put an arm on T'Challa's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

T'Challa was a bit surprised but it felt nice. Isipho's touch was soft and comforting. He wished it lasted longer.

***

In the days that followed T'Challa spend more time with Isipho than he did with M'Baku. The conversation they had on that first day gave a starting point to their relationship.

M'Baku noticed his brother being cozy with T'Challa but hoped that it was Isipho's way to look out for him. To make sure T'Challa and his father don't hide anything from them. This made the revelation of a true nature of their 'friendship' that much worse. 

T'Challa was feeding his brother information he had no place knowing. He encouraged Isipho to go away to the place his birth parents came from.

M'Baku decided to confront his brother first.

"You're going to leave me?"

"What?"

"What have T'Challa told you?"

"He found the information about my parents. And my real name, it's Everett K. Ross."

"Your name is Isipho. And your parents were Jabari."

"You know it's not the whole truth. I'm also american as were my parents. And I'm going to visit the place where they lived. T'Challa found the address."

"T'Challa! He's encouraging you. He wants to take you away from me! I will kill him for it."

"M'Baku, no. Please don't hurt him. You don't understand, I asked for his help. If you want to blame someone, blame me."

But M'Baku barely listened his brother. He couldn't believe Isipho would betray him. That meant there was only one person responsible for it.

He left his brother's room and went to talk with T'Challa. But not before telling guards to keep Isipho in his room. 

***

He send message to T'Challa to come to the throne room immediately. When he arrived M'Baku wasted no time on pleasantries.

"I'm going to marry your sister, so you decide to take my brother away from me? As a revenge? Consider it a miracle that you still breathe. I would've killed you on spot if Isipho didn't beg me to spare your life."

"Where is he?" asked T'Challa.

"His whereabout is none of your concern."

"It is. I like him. And I want to be with him. I didn't try to steal him from you, just did what he asked me to."

M'Baku roared and sprung from his throne to face T'Challa.

"What he asked you to? And what did he ask of you? To separate him from me, toy with his feelings and then cast him out?"

"No, I would never hurt him. He asked me to help him find his family, find where he belongs."

"He is MY family! And he belongs with me!"

"M'Baku, listen, you can't keep him here forever if he doesn't want to. You must let him go."

"Go? Straight into your arms?"

"No, go to his people. I can take him there. And I promise he'll be safe."

"Your promises, princeling, are nothing to me. I'm cutting all ties with your family and all other tribes. Leave right now and I won't hurt you. Never return or you'll face the consequences you're not ready for."

"I won't leave without him."

Whatever little was left of M'Baku's patience ran out and he charged at T'Challa. But Black Panther was faster.

"Enough! Stop this. M'Baku, please!" Everett ran into the throne room and saw his brother and T'Challa literally at each other's throats. When they ignored him and continued to fight, he stepped in to stop them.

He wrapped his hands around M'Baku and looked him in the eyes.

"Brother, please!"

"Get out of my way. He'll answer for what he did."

Meanwhile T'Challa took few steps back. He didn't want to fight his future brother-in-law.

"For what he did? Are you dense?" said Everett, losing his temper. "I'm a grown man. Older than you, in fact. And you will show me some respect. I'm not asking your permission to go. I'm telling you I'm going."

"You choose him? Over your family and your people?"

"I'm not choosing anything. I just want to find out who I am. If you can't understand it, I'm sorry. T'Challa has nothing to do with it."

"Like hell he doesn't. He claims that he loves you. He wants you to himself."

Everett looked at T'Challa who was trying his hardest to look inconspicuous.

"Even if he does, shouldn't you be happy for me? For us?"

"I should be." But it was clear he wasn't.

"M'Baku," Everett reached his hand to cup his brother's face. "You know that I love you. Maybe a bit more than is appropriate, but you also know that we can't be like that. It's one of the reasons why I need to leave. Some distance will do us good. I will always love you, but that way we can keep being brothers."

M'Baku leaned into his touch. Then took his brothers' hand into one of his and kissed it. He will never be able to kiss Isipho like he wanted to. It was time they finally admitted it.

"I love you," M'Baku said, trying to put all his feelings into those three words.

"I love you too," said Everett. Maybe in another life these words wouldn't have been so bittersweet. Their love was true and deep but a bit out of place. A bit too much for brothers.

"Do you really want to leave?"

"I do. But I'll be back, I promise. I will always be your family."

"Come back. I'll wait for you. Do you like T'Challa?" M'Baku asked out of the blue.

"Yes," he admitted. There was no shame in his feelings for T'Challa.

"Then when you come back we can celebrate your wedding."

"What?" asked Everett and T'Challa at the same time.

"It's the perfect solution. You will marry T'Challa thus sealing the bond between our tribes. You're my brother, a lord in your own right. Say yes. For now you can go and find your roots but never forget that you're Jabari. Your home is in Wakanda. Return and save us all. Princess Shuri and me from marrying someone we don't want. The union between our people from crumbling. And this here moron from a broken heart."

"You'll agree to it?" asked T'Challa, ignoring the moron part.

"If my brother wants to, yes." It will pain him, but Isipho's happiness was more important.

"Everett?" asked T'Challa.

"I need to think." It was crazy how quick everything went from a disaster to marriage plans.

"You can have all the time you need," said T'Challa.

"Just come back," added M'Baku.

***

King T'Chaka was not pleased with his son. Not only did he not sign the contract but the union itself was in danger. M'Baku asked for his brother to be married to T'Challa. The cheek of him.

"Unacceptable," he said.

"Why? We will have our alliance and the wedding. Just with a deferent couple that's all."

"You're my heir! You will need to have children to continue our line. And I won't tolerate some Jabari bastard sitting by your side on Wakanda's throne."

"Father!" How dare he call Everett that.

"It's the truth. He's a no one, even there. The Jabari never saw him as their own. Lord M'Baku is the only one who thinks he's worth something. How could I let my son marry someone like that?"

"Even if it means the united Wakanda you so desperately want?"

"M'Baku might sign the treaty but his people won't accept your union."

"They will. You're wrong, father. They like him. Maybe not all of them think he's equal to M'Baku, but he's the son of their previous leader. And he's one of their best warriors. Besides, the fact that Prince of Wakanda wants to marry him will be enough."

"I will think about it."

"Please do. I love him, father."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I want to be with him."

"Then the decision will be even harder to make and more important than I thought."

***

"How was your trip? Is it true that I won't have to marry the Jabari?"

"If father decides so, yes. I will marry M'Baku's brother instead."

"Why? So you can save me from that fate? But I want you to be happy too."

"I will be. I love him."

"What?"

"You'll understand when you see him. He's so brave, strong and handsome. He holds his own even against M'Baku. He's also smart and kind and I think he'll make a good consort. With his help Wakanda will prosper, united and stronger than ever."

"Wow. You have it bad, don't you, brother?"

"Maybe I do."

"I hope it will come to be. It will solve all out problems."

***

"What have you decided, my king?" asked T'Challa anxiously.

"I agree. There will be new terms, of course. But I give you my blessing to marry Isipho from the Jabari tribe."

"Thank you, father! You made me the happiest man on Earth. And Shuri will be glad too."

"Your sister will still have to marry the man I approve and have kids that will be your heirs."

"She will, I'm sure. But give her time. Let her be young and free. She's so bright, her light will make Wakanda shine like never before."

"Go to Jabari land and negotiate a new deal."

***

This time he didn't dread going to the mountains.

"Have you heard from him?" asked T'Challa, when the official part of his meeting with M'Baku was complete.

Everett insisted he go to America alone, although T'Challa was tempted to send some spies to assure his safety. But he has to respect his future husband and his decisions.

"He contacted me two days ago, told me that he found an uncle and a cousin. Apparently his uncle is a general or something and the cousin is a scientist."

"I only hope they know how extraordinary he is," said T'Challa, desperately wanting to see Everett again.

"You miss him," said M'Baku, a bit surprised.

"As do you, I'm sure."

"Yes, but I've known him all my life."

"And I love him," was the only thing T'Challa could come up with. Yes, it was rushed and they didn't have years of being friends behind them but he knew that Everett was it. That they were meant to be together.

"You do love him." Now M'Baku saw it. His brother will be in good hands. And if T'Challa ever hurt Isipho, no one will find the body. Black Panther or not, M'Baku will break every bone in T'Challa's body and burn it to ashes. He thought about saying so but something told him that T'Challa was very aware of that threat.

"You can visit the Palace any time you want. I won't stand between you and your brother. I know that I never could even if I tried to."

"Good." He was glad T'Challa understood that.

They already signed the contract. The Jabari will pledge their loyalty to the king of Wakanda. But he personally will pledge his loyalty to the man with whom he shared his brother's heart.

Everything was ready. They only had to wait for Isipho to return.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't turn out quite as I wanted to. Maybe some sequel will set things straight. But for now consider this story finished.


End file.
